narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Ayane
Honoka Ayane ''(Ayane Honoka) ''is a missing-nin from Otogakure. She is the O.C. of I_Luv_Itachi78. Background Honoka was at the lower end of her class, only mastering enough jutsus to barely make it through her academy years. Her realease was completely over-looked by her teachers. She has advanced since then and is currently a jonin. Her father died when she was three from mission and her mother died when she was twelve from a disease. Her becoming a genin by the time she was orphaned made it safer for her to run away. She ran away with her two distant cousins, Chiyako and Hiromi, and their best friend Yashino. They knew that the chuunin exams were soon so they went to Konoha. She did between average and badly, but still made chuunin. It took about two years to travel around to several other countries. They made it to the Akatsuki at age 15. Personality Honoka used to be bubbly and smiley as a child but once her mother finally died, she became cold and quiet. She only speaks when spoken to or when she's around close friends. She will only fight when it's needed, but trains very often to remain good in battles. She's very concerned about her battle performance because she wasn't a good student. Appearance Honoka has black hair up in two buns on each side of her head with large pieces of hair coming from the bottom of each bun, reaching her shoulders and bangs swooping over her left eye. Her eyes resemble Hana Inuzuka's and they are sage-ish green. She's very pale with no freckles or moles. She wears a shoulderless, black shirt with an Akatsuki cloud in the middle of it, also showing some mid-drif. She wears Karin-like black shorts and Akatsuki shoes. She has fingerless gloves and a shuriken holster on her right leg. She wears sea green nailpolish. Her breasts are between large and average and has small hips. Abilities Honoka controls the fire element and is decent in it, but it isn't her best. Her speed is her best asset, but her largest weakness is anyone who high in Tai-jutsu, because her defence power is very low. Kekkai Genkai Honoka posseses Swift Release that she inheirited from her father. She uses this in battle to never be seen. Status Nin: 2.5 Gen: 3 Tai: 1 Intel: 4 Speed: 5 Stamina: 3.5 Strength: 2 Part I Honoka is an Akatsuki member at age 15 and is a chuunin. She is put out as mission aid in battle, not being a jonin yet, can't fully participate. Her and her friends all go out to mission together and are almost never separated because they have developed several collaboration jutsus. She, as many other Akatsuki, isn't in Part I very much. Part II Honoka is 18 and is a jonin and is finally a full Akatsuki member. She developes an attraction to Itachi. They were already a form of friends, often working together and having the same beliefs about battle. Deidara also says she reminds him of Itachi because of the way she acts. The rest will be added later. Relationships Yashino Chi: He is her best friend and they used to be together, but it didn't work out Itachi Uchiha: Itachi had noticed how similar him and Honoka were and her thought she was pretty. They evantually eased into a relationship. They hide the relationship from Pein and Madara. Trivia *Honoka means "Indistict" or "Faint", reffering to how she has the ability to not appear *Ayane means "Colorful Sound" *Her hobby is training or practicing caligraphy. *Her favorite food is Onigiri with Furikake on it *Her least favorite food is tomatoes *Her favorite phrase is "I never thought love would last, but Itachi is the exception." Category:DRAFT